purple hummingbird (colibri morado)
by tigre de plata
Summary: kratt brothers go to the field to look for a hummingbird to their new suits until a storm begins so the brothers decide to camp goes the same tent how to spend the night?. (not bad summary but I happened bueh else) (warning: incest, yaoi)


was a beautiful evening sky with some clouds glowed with sunlight and the turtle ship was in a clearing in a large forest

- that good, this place will be perfect for costumes hummingbirds provar said fans watching lots of flowers in place

but still , if the problem is how to play a hummingbird ? would say try to play like a mosquito in flight almost impossible koki said as I saw that in addition to flowers and animals also had many mosquitoes which flew close to her while trying to crush

koki - do not worry we take care martin said with a smile

- yep, with that said chris showing a bottle filled with a yellowish liquid

- What's that - I wonder jimmy out of a box turtle

- that is pure nectar , if a hummingbird comes to smell that will come running say flying - gave fans approaching the dangerous red box and opening the sac which two chambers

- For the cameras to fans - asked martin

- if I create costumes bird that flutters between 36 and 100 times a second I need to capture their movements vien why I'm so intalando for these cameras to capture every microsecond fans said placing cameras in some trees

- well and we will attract martin said this with a smile

- yes, but we'll have to put a turtle in another place , a turtle metal 1000 tons is not the best to attract birds the size of a tennis ball said jimmy to see some birds flying around they went to tell the ship

chris - well then and I will stay here to camp and watch for hummingbirds said martin seeing that already seemed to be getting dark

- well , we will be in tortuta coordinates and send them when we land in somewhere I said then fans crawling out with a shop and a shopping picnig

Store - and here are some food if you get hungry , we are , 'said the brunette putting things after boarding the ship

kratt - luck brothers said koki up before start flying turtle and away

- Store armare well said chris

- and I'll go through some branches for a fire - martin said before walking away and start walking through the woods , martin was excited , since you have not camped especially chris, since they were kids always camped together amused telling scary stories , remembering fun things that they had passed

- this will be fun, 'said Martin as he gathered some branches until a small purple hummingbird approached the

oh hello friend - blonde said with a smile while watching the hummingbird starting to fly around and give many stunts in the air

- hehe it seems that you like to do tricks , so I'll call martin pirouettes said as the hummingbird was still hanging around until one resonated derrepente thunder in the sky making the small hummingbird was hidden in a hollow of a tree

fast - back - better said martin pulling branches to run after she began to rain

fast - chris martin said from inside the tent fabric holding the entrance before his brother entered

- haha that was funny, I thought that it would rain tomorrow but I said the wrong alparecer blonde all wet

- the way I believed the same thing, hear better eat something and then descancemos the morning if the rain stops we will see many hummingbirds said the dangerous Brown taking the shopping which I took two enparedados of which one gave it to his brother

- if you're right - sandwich eating said martin , after both finished eating and were about to sleep with blankets

martin -hey you better take off your shirt , this all wet and you could get sick chris said

- if you're right , 'said the blonde before removing his shirt revealing her shapely body making the movie - brown blush

martin - 'll sleep well said before bed with his brother who was on the other side to not notice her blush . later that night , but the storm was still more INTENZA with strong thunder and lightning, martin had just woken up but not yet dawn awoke by a loud clap of thunder , then going back to sleep but could see that chris was shaking

- Chris you OK - you asked the blonde saw his brother

-em .. yeah .. if I'm okay do not worry and go back to sleep okay - the dangerous wonder which Brown was still shaking even

- Chris .. yet you still fearing the thunder .. right - wonder martin worried about his brother and he remembered that when they were children , chris was always scared in thunderstorms so on occasion slept in the same bed to calm

- no .. is nothing like that .. 's just slept all morning so I have not now asueño but after a while I 'll sleep chris said trying not to show a fear of thunder had

- we woke up at 9 am at the same time to help fans to tidy up the lab, chris ... if you're scared just say - martin said turning to his brother with a hand making this stare at the asia

-well, if I'm even afraid of thunder , but did not want to say chris I said looking down until it took martin mento to look him in the eyes

- do not worry, I 'm here to look after you , 'said the blonde before embracing his brother making this place her head on his allowing his chest to hear his heart , chris blushed at the hug but then felt as if all her fear for the storm disappeared with each beat of the heart he heard his brother

-martin .. - chris began to say as he pulled away a little blonde

- if what happens - ask martin

- I have something to tell you ... well ... last time .. - Loop until chris martin took him by the waist with one hand and with the other I take the chin

- know .. speak asleep and want you to know I feel the same about you - martin said before his lips together with his brother which was initially surprised but then corresponded kiss

- with this show I always take care of you chris .. that you are the most valuable to me martin said breaking the kiss and then hug his brother by the waist

- thanks chris martin said placing her head on the blonde 's chest and then falling asleep to the gentle sound of the heartbeat of this .

the next morning , the storm was over and leaving only a beautiful sunny day , when the brothers left kratt Store

- that good night , we would have to camp more often not it - ask chris martin winking an eye to making this blush

I suppose that if , like me , 'said the blushing very dangerous Brown until he saw a small purple hummingbird flying in front of the

- Look, my friend said martin seeing tricks like Colibrie began to fly about the flowers which was captured by the cameras

- guys, good fans voice which came from his days- was heard comicadores

fans - good days , our friend pirouettes already flying in front of the cameras , you got the information - ask martin

- if you and I have almost ready one disk of hummingbird , are not far from ustesdes we will send them the coordinates and first come first may wear the suit said fans before ending the call

- go - ask chris

- yes, but I have not any trouble ? walk if - ask martin taking the hand of chris

said this - if flushed before being followed by a walk pirouettes


End file.
